


Day 3: Transcend

by Fanbyhotmess



Series: Zutara Week 2012 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Short One Shot, Swearing, cute sheit, huge time jumps, implied sex, minor strong language, toph is a little sheit, vulgur remarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbyhotmess/pseuds/Fanbyhotmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their honeymoon Zutara decides to go to an island and although things gets heated they contemplate parenthood as well. Will it ever happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Transcend

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this or any of fics always feel free to leave me a kudos and comment below your thoughts!

Katara waved goodbye to the small crowd that had gathered on the docks. It included her father, brother, Aang, toph and Suki. She smiled and blew kisses. She heard shouts of goodbyes and kisses were thrown back at her. Even toph added a snippet in.

"Don't fuck her too hard, sparky!" She chortled, adding a wink with it.

Aang grabbed Toph and covered her mouth, to which she earthbended him backwards onto shore.

"I'm okay!" She heard him shout; throwing thumbs up just in case she didn't hear.

She just laughed; he and Toph were perfect for each other. She'd keep him in line and he'd be the prince charming she deserved. She had her own prince charming now. She waved her last goodbye as the boat sped off and the docks became a speck on the horizon. She turned to Zuko who was piloting the boat away from the docks. She hugged him around the waist, resting her chin on his left shoulder.

"So Mr. Sexy bottom, where are you planning on taking me." She said and playfully slapped his rear end.

He shifted the boat to Auto pilot and swiveled around on his heels. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm going to take you far away and do many bad things to you. I'm going to make you whine, moan and beg for me. I'm going to rock your world, baby." He said and kissed her playfully on the lips.

But as he tried to pull away, she grabbed his face in her hands, and kissed him passionately. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he couldn't help but tango along with it. 

He grabbed at her hair, picking her up and carrying her below decks. She giggled against his lips. He layed her down on the bed, and kissed down her neck. He felt her squirm under him and he let out a deep laugh.

"Oh stop teasing me." She giggled and pulled his face to hers once more.

He climbed on top of her as he deepened the kiss. He pulled back to stare at his little chocolate beauty. She wore a blue, neck tie dress that fell short of her thighs. Her curves popped just the right way. And her eyes they were ocean blue, so deep that they hypnotized him every time. He moaned and bit his lip just thinking of the things he could do to her.

"What are you staring at me for? Do I have something in my teeth?" Katara said raising an eyebrow.

"No it's just, you're so damn sexy."Zuko said with an evil grin.

"Well you better enjoy this sexiness while it lasts." She whispered and pulled him down to her lips.

He let out a moan as he undid her neck tie, slipping the dress off her and onto the floor. Man this girl really got him going sometimes. This was going to be a fun night, one he wouldn't easily forget.

~Δ~Δ~Δ~

When she woke up she was no longer in the small cabin of the Yacht, she was lying in a plush canopy bed. She crawled out of the red silk sheets, and pushed the red curtains aside. She stumbled a bit as she got up, and had to grab onto the tall bed post for support. She looked down and noticed she was stark naked. She giggled as she remembered what happed last night. It was the best yet, and he was so intricate. Besides that she could barely remember how they got from the boat to the bed, or where she was for that matter. She walked over to a small wardrobe on her right and grabbed a silk kimono and slipped it on. She padded out of the room and into small living room and kitchen.

She walked over to the steel fridge and grabbed out a bottle of wine and a glass from the cupboard. She leaned against the black marble counter and observed her surroundings. There was a big screen, black leather couch and red plush chairs and mahogany coffee table in front of her. There were tall shelves of movies on either side of the big screen. The kitchen included a steal fridge, stove, dishwasher, stocked cupboards and a long island in front of her. All in all a nice place, but to her it was a playground. Oh the so many places she could fuck him. She let out a chortle at this thought, and sipped at her wine.

She walked back into her room and noticed that there was a panel of windows to her left, she pushed open one of them and found it was a panel of window doors. She stepped out onto the wood plank porch. There was a small grill, a glass table with a blue umbrella and two plush chairs. She walked down the steps into a small garden. Small hedges lined the outer perimeter; flowers in full bloom lined the hedges and even grew from the hedges. A small spring fed pond layed to her left, a stone bench lined it. She passed through a small stone and iron gate. The garden soon turned into thick jungle and then into soft white sand. The ocean and shore stretched out for miles on end. By the water’s edge there were two wood chairs and a small table. She plopped down in one of the plush chairs and sipped at her wine some more.

He stepped out of the shower, letting the steam fill the whole room. He clicked on the fan as he tried to feel his way to the sink. He grabbed out his toothbrush and squirted green paste onto it. As he brushed his teeth he heard a clanking noise and looked out of the bathroom door, he was just in time to see her small frame round the corner out of sight. Well at least she was up. I wonder what she'll think about the house. They were vacationing on Ember Island for their honeymoon. He spit the paste into the sink, and then rinsed with a glass of water, spitting that as well. He flicked off the light and walked into the bedroom; he slipped on a pair of boxers and loose fitting cargo shorts. He noticed the panel doors were open on his right. She must have sneaked past him when he was brushing his teeth. Surely she must have heard or seen him. He looked out to see her disappear into the jungle brush. He grabbed a towel and dried his hair as he walked out onto the lawn and into the brush. She sat in one of the bleached lawn chairs. He dropped his towel and snuck up behind her. 

He cupped her eyes and whispered in her ear, "Hey there Mrs. Ignis, you are looking fine today." He said it in his usual sexy voice.  
She tilted her head back and kissed him on the lips, "I don't think I'll get used to being called that, Mr. Ignis."

He plopped down in the chair next to her and sipped at the wine she offered.

"So what do you have planned for us to do; water skiing, surfing, and sea cave diving, rock climbing? Playtime I hope is included?" She said fiddling with his hand.

"Playtime will be scheduled in and yes, all sorts of water fun and a big house to use as well." He said grinning and kissed her on the forehead. They sat there basking in the suns warm glow; their hands locked in each others.

"Hey Zuko?" Katara said shifted to face him.

"Yeah babe?" Zuko said basking in the sunlight.

"Have you ever thought of having kids?" She said fiddled with her wine glass.

"What?" Zuko said turning to face her.

"I mean playing around is fun, but would you ever want to be serious about it?" Katara said looking at him through thick eyelashes.

"Well I’d definitely want to pass on my knowledge and skills to the next generation of course. But would you be up for the challenge of being a mother? I mean you’re the one who didn't want to marry anyone a year ago, yet her we are." He said with quizzically.  
Katara thought about this a bit. It was true she didn't want to marry for the longest time and now that she was married, did she really want to have kids right away? After a short mental battle of pros and cons she had finally decided.

"Yea I could handle it; I mean I handled Sokka pretty well, how hard could it really be compared to that?" She said with a shrug.

~Δ~ 1 year later ~Δ~

"Okay I take it back; it could be a lot harder." Katara said as placed 7 month old Aani on her hip. She placed a warm bottle in the child’s mouth as she turned to her husband.

"You're the one that said you could handle it. And besides what happened to transcending our heritage to the next generation?" He said kissing her atop the head.

Katara grumbled to herself as she realized he was right. She loved having a child; sometimes she wanted to pull her hair out because of it, but other times she simply adored it. 

She could still remember there talk on ember island a year ago.

"Yea I could handle it", she had said with a shrug.

"Well then we better get started", Zuko had said picking her up bridal style and carrying her back into the house.

She smiled at the memory and continued taking care of the baby. Little did she know that inside her was stirring another little one, baby Banyu was starting to form.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: I wrote this way back in 2012. I apologize for the spelling/grammar errors and the simple plots/misinterpretation of the characters. I decided to post the originals instead of reediting them to keep the authenticity of my writing style of the time and show my progress since then.


End file.
